Um homem de palavra
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Um homem de palavra sempre cumpre suas promessas. – KakaNaru – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA ALDEBARAN.


_**Summary: **__Um homem de palavra sempre cumpre suas promessas. – KakaNaru – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA ALDEBARAN._

**Presente de aniversário para o Dan.**

**A pp comentou e gostou, qualquer coisa culpe ela, Dan!**

* * *

**Um Homem de Palavra.**

Os primeiros raios de sol encobriam timidamente toda Konoha, anunciando o inicio de um novo dia. Junto destes raios, em uma rotina incomum à qual estava acostumado, o jovem jounin da folha caminhava a passadas largas e contadas na direção de lugar nenhum, enquanto lia – talvez pela nonagésima vez - "Icha Icha Paradise".

Aquele deveria ser um dia tranqüilo, pensava ele. Os pássaros cantavam uma harmoniosa melodia, cruzando os céus em um vôo elegante e alguns pequenos animais começavam a sair de suas tocas, em busca do alimento de cada dia. Entretanto, o fato de tudo estar tão calmo, era um aviso prévio de que uma grande tempestade estava para vir.

Erguendo o rosto para o céu, Kakashi contemplou aquela imensidão azul e, inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de algo muito semelhante – senão igual – àquele tom. Dois olhos tão azuis e tão belos quanto espelhos d'água ou um dia de Primavera quando o céu era tão limpo quanto este. Um breve suspiro abandonou-lhe os lábios e ele permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, divagando em sua própria mente. Já fazia algum tempo desde que o dono destes olhos havia saído em missão e, desde então, a calmaria havia se instalado em toda Konoha. Era um pouco estranho viver assim depois de se acostumar ao barulho.

"Como será que voc—" No entanto, antes mesmo que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, a calmaria fora embora, dando lugar à uma tempestade. Mas não uma daquelas em que nuvens negras cobrem o cenário e fortes relâmpagos começam a rasgar os céus, acompanhados de ventos que seriam capazes de arrancar as raízes da mais antiga das árvores de seu lugar de repouso. Era uma tempestade em forma de gente. Em forma de furacão.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" O grito estridente e animado de Naruto espantou os pássaros que cantavam alegremente e até mesmo pequenos animais que transitavam pelas ruas em busca de alguma sobra das casas deixada nas latas de lixo por um jantar um pouco mais farto.

Por instinto ou talvez por simples cuidado, Kakashi utilizou-se do Kawarimi no Jutsu e não arrependeu-se. Agachado em cima do telhado com o Icha Icha Paradise em uma das mãos, ainda teve tempo de ver o loiro abraçar-se à tora que agora fazia a vez de seu corpo e estatelar-se contra o chão.

"Você ainda tem muito...wuoh!" Um Kage Bushin avançou sobre ele, mas, tudo o que encontrou foi outro Kage Bushin. Os dois desapareceram imediatamente quando os corpos se colidiram, levantando uma espessa nuvem de fumaça.

"Isso foi injusto, sensei!" O riso de Naruto irrompeu o restante do silêncio, dando inicio à uma perseguição desenfreada. "Você ainda tem que me pagar o que prometeu!"

"Prometer?" Disse em tom de fingido descaso. "Eu não me lembro de ter-lhe prometido nada quando saiu em missão, Naruto. Deve estar me confundindo com outro jounin." Respondeu e, nesse momento, dividiu-se em quatro Kages Bushins para seguir em quatro direções, no intuito de despistar Naruto.

"AHH! Você prometeu sim! Volte aqui, sensei!" Bradou Naruto, dividindo-se em tantos clones quanto seu chakra poderia suportar. E isso significavam _muitos_ clones.

"Oh, é mesmo?" Um dos Kakashis olhou para trás e sorriu por trás da máscara. Naruto não podia _ver_, mas _sentia_ o quão irritante era aquele sorriso e o seu desejo, naquele instante, era fazê-lo engolir todos aqueles dentes de uma vez. "Quem sabe _se puder_ me pegar?" Logo os clones de Kakashi se espalharam, obrigando a legião de Narutos a fazer o mesmo.

Maldita fosse a hora em que havia prometido _o-que-quer-que-fosse_ para Naruto. Kakashi sentia-se como uma presa sendo perseguida por seu predador e aquela imagem o divertia um pouco. Depois de tantos dias de monotonia, apenas supervisionando alguns novos alunos e cumprindo algumas poucas missões para Tsunade, era divertido ter algo mais que pudesse fazer. Claro que fugir de seu aluno como um louco não estava nos programas favoritos de Kakashi, mas ele não podia negar que gostava daquilo. Lembrava-lhe os tempos em que era um garoto e, em um papel totalmente inverso, perseguia seu falecido companheiro Uchiha Obito por ele ter cometido algum deslize em uma importante missão.

Lembranças como essas faziam-no sentir extremamente velho. Já fazia tempo e mesmo assim ele se recordava, mas imaginava que tudo isso se dava ao fato de nunca ter tido uma infância muito digna. Então, após a morte de Obito, resolveu aproveitar a vida como podia. E, tinha que admitir, Naruto era um ótimo passatempo. Kakashi tinha sorte por ser um ninja tão ágil assim, pois viu uma fila de Narutos avançar em sua direção. No entanto, um salto devidamente calculado para o telhado, livrou-o de ser pego e, desenfreados, os Narutos continuaram a avançar esparramando algumas latas de lixo no chão e desaparecendo poucos segundos depois.

"Essa passou perto!" Kakashi acenou para eles com uma piscadela maldosa, antes que sumissem todos.

Como que despertos por aquela confusão matinal, os primeiros curiosos começavam a abrir frestas de janelas ou a sair para fora ainda vestindo seus pijamas com o ar de sonolência e indisposição que as pessoas só tendem a ter pela manhã.

Chouji foi um destes desavisados que, por estar preparando-se para uma missão com Shikamaru e Ino, estava tomando seu desjejum. Ainda tinha um bolinho intacto em uma das mãos e uma caixa de leite consumida até a metade na outra quando saiu da casa para ver o que se passava para tamanha confusão armar-se em um horário em que todos – ou ao menos a maioria das pessoas – deveriam estar despertando. Afinal, Konoha não era uma cidade preguiçosa e tinha muitos deveres a serem cumpridos.

"Mas que barulheira é essa logo cedo?" Chouji perguntou-se e viu passar por si um Naruto seguido de muitos outros. Uma espessa nuvem de poeira ergueu-se e Chouji tossiu um bocado, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. "Naruto?!" Permitiu-se exclamar quando a nuvem de poeira baixou.

"Yo, Chouji!" Um dos Narutos acenou alegremente e continuaram a correr.

"Carinha mais estranho." Comentou e deu uma dentada em seu bolinho, mas não foi o sabor exótico do bolinho que preencheu sua boca e sim o gosto do ar, do nada. "Ehh?" Olhou para os lados em busca do bolinho e da caixa de leite, na esperança que tivessem corrido para dar uma volta, mas então seus olhos se ergueram na direção que os loiros haviam seguido. "NARUTO!" Exclamou. Mas não havia mais nenhum Naruto por ali.

X

"Blergh, este bolinho está horrível!" Disse um dos Narutos a cusparadas e bebeu um gole do leite, no intuito de tirar o gosto ruim da boca.

"Ehh? Bolinho?" Um segundo Naruto perguntou, olhando-o. "Onde foi que conseguiu?"

"Peguei do Chouji, mas acho que acabei fazendo um favor!" Pôs a língua para fora em sinal do sabor ruim e depois deu mais um longo gole no leite, encestando a caixinha no lixo.

"Espero que isso não nos dê dor de barriga depois!" Um terceiro Naruto intrometeu-se.

"Parem de conversar, Kakashi sensei foi por ali!" Exclamou um quarto Naruto, antes de dobrarem outra esquina.

X

A confusão desenfreada que foi responsável por despertar toda Konoha, perdurou pelo dia todo. Antes mesmo do fim da tarde, todos já sabiam que Naruto havia retornado. O simples fato de dez Narutos que perseguiam um dos Kakashis terem conseguido derrubar uma das caixas d'água que se encontravam NO TOPO de uma torre já teria sido o suficiente para espalhar a notícia. No entanto, eles foram muito além disso, percorrendo os monumentos dos Hokages e manchando-os com seus pés sujos de lama após terem percorrido um local de treinamento em terreno arenoso.

O terceiro caso foi ainda pior, terminando com os gritos das garotas das termas. Por sorte, eram todos Kages Bushins ou teriam sentido a ira dos punhos de Tsunade e isso, com certeza, era a _última coisa_ que queriam.

O sol já estava alto quando, cansado da perseguição, Kakashi permitiu-se fazer uma pausa, inclinando o corpo para frente e apoiando ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos. A respiração estava ofegante e, o desaparecimento do último Kage Bushin, dava a Kakashi a sensação de que Naruto deveria estar próximo.

"Que garoto mais persistente." Suspirou, escorando-se em uma das árvores. Olhando em volta, Kakashi notou que estava no mesmo local onde outrora havia testado o time sete – Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto – e os teve como a primeira equipe aprovada. Anos mais tarde, foi o mesmo local onde Sakura e Naruto tiveram êxito em tomar-lhe os guizos com um truque deveras sujo. Dizer o final de Icha Icha Paradise quando ele ainda não o havia lido era um golpe muito, _muito_ baixo.

Novamente aquela sensação de melancolia o invadia, fazendo com que se sentisse mais velho do que nunca. Ainda era capaz de recordar-se de Naruto como um garoto bobo e infantil que só queria saber dos próprios sonhos e que não possuía técnica alguma, acreditando apenas em sua própria força e teimosia. Não que as coisas tivessem mudado muito, mas, depois que Sasuke havia deixado Konoha para seguir outro caminho ao lado de Orochimaru em busca de poder, Naruto havia amadurecido bastante. No entanto, aquele jeito divertido de ser nunca havia mudado e olhar para aquele time junto era quase como ver um espelho de seu passado. Parecia que os anos começavam a pesar, mesmo que ainda fosse um jounin tão jovem e promissor.

Kakashi estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou a presença de uma segunda pessoa no local. Esta mesma aproximou-se dele a passos cautelosos e sua voz suave ecoou pelo local, trazida pelos mesmos ventos que causavam o balançar das folhas, fazendo com que algumas destas atingissem o chão. "Kakashi senpai?" O jounin sobressaltou-se, mas tentou conter a surpresa.

"Ah, é só você, Tenzou." Suspirou aliviado ao ver a silhueta há tanto conhecida.

"Puxa, obrigado pela consideração!" Exclamou com tamanho exagero que, após alguns segundos trocando olhares, os dois jounins permitiram-se cair em uma gargalhada que não demonstrariam na frente dos outros. Havia qualquer coisa estranha no comportamento de Tenzou, mas Kakashi deixou que aquilo passasse. Era estranho não ouvi-lo reclamar por chamá-lo assim, mas achava que isso se devia ao fato de estarem apenas os dois naquele lugar.

"O que faz por aqui, Tenzou? Pensei que estivesse em missão." Kakashi disse, tirando o Icha Icha Paradise de dentro do bolso do colete para ler. Estava em uma parte emocionante e, por mais que já tivesse lido, acreditava que cada nova leitura trazia uma visão diferente da mesma cena.

"Sim, eu estava, mas..." Foi se aproximando lentamente e a sombra esticada dos dois mesclou-se, formando uma única versão de ambos. "..eu voltei, sensei!" Avançou sobre Kakashi com tamanha rapidez que o jounin não teve nenhuma reação além de arregalar os olhos. Icha Icha Paradise voou longe e o vento levou as páginas para outra cena distante daquela que Kakashi lia.

"Henge!" Kakashi exclamou atônito, mas já estava aprisionado no chão pelos pulsos quando a transformação se desfez, dando lugar a um Naruto sorridente, contendo-se para não gargalhar.

"Parece que ganhei..." Inclinou-se sobre ele. "_sensei..._" Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo um gélido arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Kakashi. Entretanto, ele não parecia incomodado por isso, muito pelo contrário. Naruto podia enxergar a malícia naquele único olho descoberto.

"É," Kakashi empurrou-o contra o chão, ficando sobre ele e levou dois dedos na direção da máscara, com o intuito de baixá-la. "parece que terei que cumprir o que prometi."

Poucos instantes depois, a máscara de Kakashi e as roupas de ambos foram deixadas de lado, para dar lugar à uma tarde ludibriosa onde a troca de beijos, carícias e palavras sussurradas ao ouvido, principalmente por parte de Kakashi, os enlouquecia e não existia aluno, professor, genin ou jounin. Apenas eles dois e nenhum título. Ao longe, as páginas de Icha Icha Paradise ainda voavam contra o vento e uma folha seca caiu sobre uma página, quando o vento cessou. Nesta mesma, uma frase em especial chamava a atenção:

"_Um homem de palavra sempre cumpre suas promessas."_

E Naruto podia afirmar que, com certeza, Kakashi era um homem de palavra. E que palavras..

**X**

**N/A:**

Hehe, eu consegui fazer duas fics, a terceira não deu.

De qualquer modo, essa kakanaru deve ter ficado tão ruim quanto a de Avatar, mas eu juro que me esforcei, Dan!

Sei que não é seu aniversário hoje, mas como eu tenho vestibular amanhã, achei melhor postar antes do que depois.

Espero que você goste desse lixo tosco, apesar de tudo, porque eu te amo (L)

Sinto saudades do chat, mas ele me odeia.

Te amo, Dan!

Feliz aniversário e que seus sonhos se realizem ~

P.S: Cuidado com a Berenice e com o cordão de São Francisco 8DD

**_Reviews, please?_**


End file.
